With a conventional Ball Grid Array (BGA) package, soldering is performed directly onto a circuit board in order to electrically connect an electrical circuit having a plurality of contact points arranged as an array such as an integrated circuit (IC) with another electrical circuit formed on a board. However, because the heat produced by soldering can have an adverse effect, and because this soldering makes replacement work more difficult, for example, Land Grid Array (LGA) packages have been used, in which connection to the circuit board is made via a socket-type electrical connector, rather than soldering directly to the board.
With the electrical connectors that are sandwiched between and electrically connect these LGA packages and circuit boards, a gap is produced between the contact points if there is any warping or the like of the circuit board on which the package is mounted, which is a problem in that it results in difficulty maintaining a reliable electrical connection. In order to provide an electrical connector capable of solving this problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H6-89764 states that a contact is constituted by disposing a flexible circuit member along with a spring means. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H5-226043 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-154545 discuss the use of a contact that is C-shaped and a contact that is elastic and spiral-shaped, respectively. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-231401 discusses the use of a springy, cantilevered contact.
However, when the contact discussed in H6-89764 is used, a positioning member has to be separately installed in order to hold the contact within the housing, and it is difficult to dispose the contacts at high density or to make the contacts shorter in height. When the contacts discussed in H5-226043 and H11-154545 are used, a lid has to be separately provided to the top of the housing in which the contact is held, making it difficult to reduce the height, and the shape of the contact itself is complicated, which makes molding more difficult. When the contact discussed in 2000-231401 is used, the contact has to be supported at at least two points of the housing, so the spacing at which the contacts are disposed cannot be reduced, and the work of mounting the contacts is also troublesome.